Big Nate (TV Series)
Big Nate is an upcoming animated series based on the popular comic of the same name by Lincoln Pierce that will be coming in 2020/2021 on either Nickelodeon or Disney Channel. Summary The series follows the adventures and misadventures of Nate Wright, a spirited and rebellious sixth-grader, along with his classmates and teachers. Characters Main Characters *Nate Wright - The main protagonist of the series. Nate is very rebellious, vain, conceited, and arrogant. He also has greedy and angry tendencies that are usually a disadvantage, and he is very self absorbent. However, he is also funny (though many characters would say otherwise), noble, hardworking (depending on what he is doing) and he always sticks up for himself and his friends when they are being bullied. Despite the fact that his grade point average is very low, he is shown to be quite smart at various times, and is certified "street-smart". He also has an incredible imagination, as he has created many creative comic books (such as "Doctor Cesspool" or "Moe Mentum") and helped his friends out of several situations. His sarcastic/dramatic nature also tends to land him in the principal's office often. He has been given detention hundreds of times and he is unofficially the detention "tour guide", although he wears the title with pride. Nate is highly sarcastic, which is only built up when he is under pressure. However, he is able to keep most of these thoughts to himself or write them down. *Francis Pope - Nate's best friend. Francis is very intelligent, and this upsets his friends from time to time. Nate and Francis frequently make fun of each other, but he states that this is how they operate. Contrary to Nate's feelings for them, Francis is friendly with both Mrs. Godfrey and Artur. Francis participates in the band Enslave the Mollusk and dates Sheila. *Teddy Ortiz - Nate's other best friend. Teddy is an expert jokester, which sometimes gets on Nate's nerves. He is also the sporty one of the trio. When it comes to Artur, Teddy is comfortable to have him around, much to Nate's dismay. Students at P.S. 38 *Jenny Jenkins - One of Nate's classmates. Nate has a huge crush on her, but she doesn't return the same feelings. She has no feelings for Nate and barely considers him as a friend. She tends to go berserk when something embarrassing is done to her. *Artur Pashkov - An exchange student from the Republic of Belarus and one of Nate's rivals. He is also Jenny's boyfriend. Jenny's liking for Artur, and Artur's ability to beat Nate at chess (and almost anything else) makes Nate take an instant dislike to Artur. He is very innocent, gentle, kind, and (most of the time) unassuming. He regards Nate as his best friend, and is generally unaware of Nate's personal dislike of him. Artur is a nice boy who is trying to please Nate, including letting Nate beat him at chess at one point. While Nate somewhat views Artur as a friend, he is quite jealous of Artur's talent and better luck. *Gina Hemphill-Toms - One of Nate's schoolmates and rivals. Gina is most infamous for being a "know-it-all" student in P.S. 38. As thought by Nate, she is terrible, although Gina and Nate view each other's work as terrible. She considers Nate as a dork. Gina is also very nerdy and a highly devoted person. It is also implied that she is a suck-up, especially to Mrs. Godfrey. *Chad Applewhite - One of Nate's good friends. He is liked by all his classmates. Chad is respectful and easy-going, always supporting his friends. *Dee Dee Holloway - The president of the school's Drama Club. She is commonly noted for acting like a "drama queen," taking things very seriously and overreacting to even the slightest flashback. She is also highly intelligent and caring, providing aid for her friends in sticky situations. She is later revealed to be a good artist. Her catchphrase is "Fabulous!" Staff at P.S. 38 Other Characters Voice Cast (If voice cast for actual series is not yet found, please accept this one.) *Ben Schwartz as Nate Wright *Danny Pudi as Francis Pope *Bobby Moynihan as Teddy Ortiz *Ashley Johnson as Jenny Jenkins *Freddie Highmore as Artur Pashkov *Kate Micucci as Gina Hemphill-Toms *Andy Milonakis as Chad Applewhite and Breckenridge Puffington III *Kimiko Glenn as Dee Dee Holloway *Brian Stepanek as Martin "Marty" Wright *Catherine Taber as Ellen Wright *Scott Menville as Randy Betancourt *Josh Brener as Nick Blonsky *Kari Wahlgren as Kim Cressly *Ogie Banks as Marcus Goode *Fred Tatasciore as Chester Budrick and School Picture Guy *Susanne Blakeslee as Mrs. Clara Godfrey and Mrs. Czerwicki *Tom Kenny as Mr. Ken Rosa *Jim Rash as Mr. Staples *Kevin Michael Richardson as Principal Wesley Nichols *Misty Lee as Mrs. Geraldine Shipulski *Rodger Bumpass as Mr. Galvin *Phil LaMarr as Coach Calhoun *John DiMaggio as Coach John *Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Clarke *Vanessa Marshall as Mrs. "Hickey" Hickson *Dee Bradley Baker as Spitsy, Pickles, Sherman (including internal monologue), and other animal characters With many more voice actors and characters to come. Episodes No episodes yet, but the 11-minute and 22-minutes episodes will be all new with some scenes based on strips from the original comic. There will also be 44-minute specials based on some of the Big Nate chapter novels. Trivia Category:Upcoming Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Smith Ghast4's Ideas